Unwavering Souls
by NoxNightKing
Summary: What if instead of being a Kurosaki, Ichigo was one of two special experiments done by Aizen? What if Ichigo were a girl as well? Who would take her place? Which side will she be on? Fem!Ichigo Twin!Ichigo Experiment!Ichigo I don't own Bleach, Kubo-sensei does however. Rating may Change. Replaced by Broken Pendulum.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was in a Bleach mood and planning on continuing my Soul King's Wish story when this idea popped into my head and I just had to do it, so here it is. before we begin however, I'm putting up a poll to decide who Fem! Ichigo will be paired with so go and vote on that please. Without further adieu, here is Unwavering Souls.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Third Person POV**

It was currently September 3rd, 4 weeks since the original group of 4 teens with an extra member of a certain black cat exited back to their home Karakura Town from the Soul Society after succeeding in their mission to save their friend from execution and had uncovered a treacherous faction within the government of said Soul Society. Now things had died down and a calm has descended on the teens while Soul Society is busy gathering intel on Aizen to learn his of his plans. However this peace is short lived as three figures appear from a tear in the air at a park in Karakura Town.

The first figure was a slender, yet fairly muscular, male of average height with a melancholic appearance. He had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes, and he had distinctively thick eyebrows. He also had teal lines which descended from the lower part of his eyes. He wore a high-collared white jacket with two coattails, black sash, a white hakama, black tabi, and white waraji. On his sternum was hole like that of a hollow and on the top-left side of his head lied on the top-left a horned half-helmet.

The second figure was a young woman with pale skin, medium-short white hair, and emerald eyes and wore the Arrancar's normal white coat and black sash, but her her umanori of her hakama is replaced by a white skirt, and she also wears black tabi and a pair of heeled white boots.

The final figure was another young woman with a peachy skin tone, long vibrant orange hair with white streaks, and hazel colored eyes. She wore a white jacket with a white hakama, black sash, and the addition of two belts crisscrossing around her waist. She also wore black tabi and a pair of white boots.

"Since I had to bring you two, you will provide your skills if any shinigami appear." The male ordered dismissively.

"Hai Ulquiorra-sama." The short haired girl said obediently while the longer haired girl grunted grudgingly in agreement.

With that interaction done the now dubbed "Ulquiorra" began looking around, meanwhile the presence of the trio wasn't being ignored as their spiritual pressure alerted the protectors of Karakra and they all began to make their way to deal with this unknown group. The first to arrive were a young woman with burnt orange hair and grey eyes, wearing a school uniform of a white blouse with a red bow, grey skirt, white stockings, and a pair of simple shoes and a boy of hispanic descent with brown hair and eyes wearing a boys uniform with a white shirt, grey pants, and a pair of shoes.

"Ulquiorra-sama, two humans with shinigami level reiatsu spotted. Do you wish for us to get rid of them?" The white haired girl asked.

"No, leave the trash where they are." He sighed in disinterested.

"Whatever, if you humans wish to live, leave now. If you bother us, we'll be forced to get rid of you." The orange haired woman among the trio informed.

 _'These reiatsus are too strong for Orihime and I, we'll just have to wait for Tatsuki-chan.'_ Yasutora Sad, normally called Chad, thought.

Then as if summoned a voice called out,"How about instead you get out of our town."

Ulquiorra looked with his comrades to see a young woman of average height with short and spiky black hair and brown eyes, she wore the standard Shinigami attire of a black shihakusho with a red rosary-like strap across her chest. In her hands was a katana with a rectangular bronze tsuba with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short sides. The hilt's handle had a red wrapping and two light blue tassels attached to the handle's base, which was decorated with a flame design on its short sides.

"Ulquiorra, is this our target?" The orange and white haired girl asked.

"Yes, Ichigo test her." He ordered simply.

She nodded,"Akemi, stay close to Ulquiorra."

"Hai Onee-chan." The solid white haired one said stepping closer to the apathetic-looking man.

Comforted by this she turned to the target.

"Well, we've never met but I've heard a bit about you Tatsuki Kurosaki," She began making Tatsuki's eyes narrow, "but where are my manners, I am Ichigo, it is a pleasure."

"Just Ichigo, what about your last name?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"Don't have one, now come at me." She replied.

Tatsuki drew her zanpakuto but noticed her opponent made no move to draw her own.

"Why don't you draw your zanpakuto?" Tatsuki asked.

"Because at the level we are fighting it would simply be boring if I started with my precious zanpakuto." She informed patting the hilt of the weapon in question.

"How so?" Tatsuki asked.

"Simple, at base level, I have access to a mastery in 3 shinigami arts and 5 hollow combat arts. That alone should be enough to fight you. However, if you insist, I will start with less of a handicap." Ichigo said making a ripping motion in front of her face to summon a white mask appearing to be designed like a menacing skull. The mask was white, and had two thin vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask, which are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. Behind the mask her eyes were now a slightly familiar golden on black scalera.

"A-Are you a V-Visored?" Tatsuki stuttered surprised.

"No, my imouto and I are simply hybrids, this mask as it is now allows me to access 2 fourths of my full Hollow powers." She explained.

"2 fourths?" Tatsuki asked shocked as the black reiatsu of her opponent was easily surpassing her current levels of reiatsu.

"It seems Ulquiorra is getting annoyed with me. I suggest you enter shikai otherwise you just might get hurt." Ichigo informed sugarcoating the truth with large amounts of sarcasm.

"Cleave the Heavens, Zangetsu!" Tatsuki cried out.

Then her katana shifted into an oversized khyber knife with a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a length of cloth at its base.

"I see, well then come at me, let us test the power of your shikai."

 **Tatsuki's POV**

With that said, my orange haired opponent moved used a high speed movement technique, though Tatsuki wouldn't call it shunpo since a low buzz filled the air as it was used. I hastily lifted Zangetsu to block a strike from the orangette's fist. The strength behind said punched pushed me back slightly before I pushed back and she moved back with the hum of her speed technique. Then she attacked once more with a kick, but when I blocked she simply put her hand on the ground and brought her other leg around. I dodged to the side as fast as I could but her quick kick still ripped a hole in my shihakusho. Then, back on her feet, the orangette threw a punch hitting me straight in the jaw and sending me flying.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime cried running towards me.

"Not allowed." The enemy orangette informed apologetically before punching her away too.

"Orihime!" I cried before summoning up my reiatsu and taking the all to familiar stance,"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

Then as I entered bankai my clothing changed, the blade of Zangetsu shrunk my sword down to a daito with a black blade just as long as my shikai. The tsuba guard was four curved and jagged prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full," as in "full release"). In addition my robes changed and were replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining, which was closed at my chest and left to flare out into ragged ends. I then shunpoed in front of the orangette with my blade covered in black and red reiatsu.

"Getsuga Tensho!" I yelled the name of my signature technique.

As I waited for the dust to fall I noticed the orangette's sister seemed only marginally concerned, instead of worried.

"So, you have that technique as well." I blinked when my mind processed what was happening and the words spoken as the orange haired enemy stood un blemished with her her smoke curling from her hand, which was just as undamaged.

It was then I notice her reiatsu had risen.

"I actually had to release some of my mask's real power. Making me use this much of my Gillian level power, I'm impressed. I guess it is time to end this, if that's all you had." The orangette sighed, pointing her index finger at me and a familiar red ball formed and I tried to move, but only heard a cackle in my mind and the voice of _her_ saying _,'... Should switch with me.'_

The cero hurtled towards me when it was released and right before it hit me black and green robes and getaed feet blocked my vision as a red shield protected us.

The orangette blinked and looked to her comrade,"Well Ulquiorra, Aizen put you in charge. Orders?"

"We are leaving." He decided opening a garganta and entering it, with the telltale hum, the orangette joined the two before anyone could ract and they were gone.

 **Later**

I sat in my bed with some light bandages on my jaw as I thought back to the words of that Ichigo girl.

 _"Akemi, stay close to Ulquiorra."_

 _"... It would simply be boring if I started with my precious zanpakuto."_

 _"... My imouto and I are simply hybrids, this mask as it is now allows me to access 2 fourths of my full Hollow powers."_

 _"So, you have that technique as well."_

 _"I actually had to release some of my mask's real power. Making me use this much of my Gillian level power, I'm impressed..."_

 _'Akemi must be her neesan, but why ask her to stay close to the apathetic guy if she's similar to her? Her hollow power made her that much stronger, but that was only her at Gillian level, is she an Adjuchas or is she a Vasto Lorde? And, that technique, did she mean Bankai or did she mean Getsuga Tensho... Is it possible for her to have it as well?'_ Tatsuki thought.

 **Later, Tatsuki requests help from the Visoreds**

 **Third Person POV**

"I know you want me to join you, but I don't understand what truly differentiates a Visored. Karakura was invaded and from Hueco Mundo came three people. From the male member's reiatsu he was an Arrancar, but the other two. They had masks,but the one I fought said she and her neesan were hybrids. Her mask was allowed her to draw on a quarter more of her hollow powers, I knew even without her mask she had hollow powers, but she said her mask only made her Gillian level. Then when I fought another Arrancar, he stated that the two has masks and zanpakuto, but they weren't Hollows, nor were they Shinigami. What truly makes one a Visored?" Tatsuki asked after the Visored Shinji Hirako finished speaking.

The Visored were speechless at her words,'hybrids.' was the main thought.

Those who were captains remembered hearing stories and reading about Hollow/Shinigami hybrids. Those who survived the merging of Hollow and Shinigami DNA were either mindless beasts that murder all around them or broken souls, hence they were coined as the Koware Reita, Broken Souls.

"What you speak of Tatsuki Kurosaki, is a being who was born half Hollow and half Shinigami. There have been enough of them born that they could be studied and were given the name Koware Reita. The former of the three, as you now know Arrancar, are Hollows who risk being killed to gain a safer existence and more control over themselves so they do not have to eat as many souls, they trade power for control and escape from the hunger of a hollow. Visoreds like you and us, are Shinigami who must adapt from gaining Hollow powers, we gain power without the control and we try desperately to keep our humanity. Koware Reita however, go one of two ways." Shinji informed seriously.

Tatsuki was on the edge of her metaphorical seat as she waited for him to finish.

"They either become mindless killers with power exceeding that of the Shinigami Captains and Vasto Lordes or if they survive that, they live their lives with mental disabilities. Some go completely numb to their feelings, some have their bodies go numb, some get a form of depression that will never leave them, the list goes on. The girl you fought, whatever Aizen offered has her willing to follow him, listen to him, and possibly even trust him." Shinji explained.

* * *

 **That's the end for now, see you next chapter and don't forget the poll.**

 **~Nox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, I've finished this chapter, but before we begin, I owe you all an explanation. So, yesterday when I closed the poll, it was because I saw a idea forming in my head as I saw the two pairings in the lead were Ichigo/Byakuya and Ichigo/Renji and at first I thought nothing of it until I remembered that Renji has a rivalry with Byakuya and then the thought of a rivalry over Ichigo came to be and I really want to do this, but this leaves me with a conundrum or two as well. So I have a two questions to ask at the end of the chapter. Thanks for listening to my rant.**

 **For those who reviewed, here are your replies:**

 **Cosheets** _\- really nice idea. I cant wait to read mor_ e.

 **In the words of Shenron, "Your wish is granted."**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Third Person POV**

It was 3 weeks of peace that the defenders of Karakura had until the next problem sprang up. In that time Tatsuki had began her Visored training and officially joined the Visoreds, Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue left to Soul Society to train, and the group from the Soul Society fought off any hollows that appeared.

But it was on the 29th of October that the next fight began. In Hueco Mundo Ulquiorra, Akemi, and Ichigo were together again as they made their way through Las Noches to a summons from Aizen.

"Ulquiorra, Ichigo, and Akemi requesting entry." Ulquiorra stated.

Once allowed inside the group noticed the Aizen and the other espada were waiting. While Aizen spoke to Ulquiorra Akemi and Ichigo busied themselves.

"Onee-chan, we are to go on the mission Aizen-sama is going to order, yes?" Akemi asked of her sister.

"Yes Imouto, he has requested we go, he believes that we would best be used in this plan, I am to keep Urahara busy and Luppi will be sent after Yoruichi, meanwhile you will fight Captain Hitsugaya." Ichigo replied.

"Are we allowed Shikai?" Akemi asked.

"Yes, we are allowed our full Hollow power as well, but only if dangerous elements appear." Ichigo informed.

"Thank you Onee-chan." Akemi replied,"Please be safe Onee-chan, if something happened..."

Ichigo grabbed Akemi and gave her a stern look,"Akemi, ever since we were children chasing Harribel and her fraccion around, we have always been together, in happiness, in pain, and in unconsciousness, we share everything we can even allowing each other in our inner worlds. We will share death also and it won't be soon, I promise."

With that the two went silent and began speaking with their zanpakuto.

 **Later**

In the world of the living Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and his team sat with their zanpakuto as they tried to perform jinzen when they were interrupted by the opening of a Garganta.

Out of this Garganta came Effeminate male Arrancar with black hair and lavender eyes. This was Luppi Antenor, he wore a long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands. Luppi's shirt had an opening on the left side of his body, just below his arm, allowing him to place his Zanpakutō within it. In addition, there were two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that reveal his left and right abdomens. Luppi finished his outfit with a white _hakama_ , black sash, black _tabi_ socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes.

Also among the group was Yammy Llargo with his small amount of black hair lower jaw mask fragment, and a similar variation in his outfit to Grimmjow.

And the last members of the group were Ichigo, Akemi and the familiar blue haired arrancar, Grimmjaow Jaegerjaquez with his variation of the arrancar uniform with an opened jacket revealing his chest for all to see.

Immediately upon opening of the Garganta Grimmjow made quick use of his reiatsu sensing abilities and growled,"The guy I'm looking to kill isn't down there."

With no more explanation he sonidoed off.

"Mou, Grimmjow-kun is in a hurry." Akemi noted, before turning to the Shinigami below, "Yammy-san, would you like to, as the humans say, lead the charge?"

"With pleasure." Yammy said jumping down.

"Be safe Akemi, if you get in trouble, I don't care what Aizen says, go full power and go hide in Menos Forest." Ichigo said.

"Hai Onee-chan, only if you promise the same." Akemi replied.

"We have an accord Imouto." Ichigo said nodding as she went off to find Kisuke Urahara while Luppi went looking for Yoruichi. Akemi found herself faced with three Shinigami. A strawberry blonde woman with blue eyes, a bald man, and a black haired, purple eyed Shinigami who had several additions to his uniform.

Meanwhile with the Vizards Tatsuki was requesting she be allowed to test herself on the Espada hoping that battle experience would help her with her hollow mask and Rukia was requested back to the World of the Living.

When Akemi was met with the three shinigami, she was just able to hear Yammy say,"That's quite a coincidence, I'm also a 10, Espada Diez Yammy Llargo." Yammy introduced.

Seeing introductions were being made Akemi bowed politely to her opponents,"I am Akemi, Espada Hueca, half of it at least."

"Espada." She looked to Yammy's opponent when that was said and saw a young, white haired shinigami with turquoise eyes in a captain's haori, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Aizen mentioned him once or twice before, but now that she was seeing him, she absent-mindedly thought he was kinda cute, before shaking that thought from her head.

"You're half of an Espada? How?" Yumichika asked his confusion shared by his fellow Shinigami.

"My sister and I are a package deal Shinigami-san, we make up Espada Hueca." Akemi answered.

"Okay, what is your last name?" Rangiku asked.

"Like Onee-chan told Kurosaki-san, we have no last name, unlike the other Espada, we had no previous names before we were not with Aizen. we had no living family nor did we know their names. However, we aren't here to talk and we have wasted precious time as is, you see."

At this Akemi's eyes glowed with power as her white reiatsu covered her,"The longer I am away from Onee-chan, the less chance you have of surviving."

 _'This reiatsu, it's more than my own.'_ Toshiro noted.

Seeing the chance Ikkaku rushed forward with his Hozukimaru. The young woman lazily drew her zanpakuto,"I see, you wish to fight first. I wouldn't suggest fighting alone, but who am I to order you around."

After reaching Akemi, Ikkaku began a barrage of attacks with his Hozukimaru. After a few moments Akemi ducked under a strike and came back up with a cero in hand.

"Goodbye, Shinigami-san."

Ikkaku barely blocked the brunt of the damage from the cero. When the cero died down Akemi seemed pleased.

"You survived it seems." She noted happily,"Good, I can do this, then."

She ran her hand over her zanpakuto's blade, "Captivate them, Kagamihime!"

With those words her zanpakuto transformed into a Odachi with a circular tsuba, grey wrappings, and a small mirror attached by a silver ribbon to its end.

"Shikai?" Ikkaku asked surprised.

"Oh, you believed me an Arrancar. Sorry for the confusion, I am not. I am what you call a Kaware Reita." Akemi informed.

 _'Kaware Reita?!'_ Rangiku shouted internally, then she blinked as she remembered something, _'She's mentally unstable and Aizen has taken advantage of her and her neesan's instability.'_

This realization fills Rangiku with pure rage toward Aizen and determination. She would help this young girl.

"Growl, Haineko." The blade of her zanpakuto turned into a cloud of metal and she directed it toward the girl.

Before it could hit the young woman she shimmered out of existence.

"I guess Aizen-sama was right. Shinigami are ruthless creatures. It actually scares me to fight know that now, let's fix that shall we, Shinigami-chan?" The girl's voice said from Rangiku's right. Rangiku jumped back, but felt a pain in her side that was revealed to be a cut.

"That bastard! What did he do to you?! This devotion you hold, how can you be so devoted to him?!" Rangiku growled.

"Huh? Devotion to Aizen-sama? I am devoted to only one person. Aizen-sama is my leader, nothing more." She dismissed reappearing a few feet away with her blade at Yumichika's neck,"He is a horrible person, but I must listen to him. When I rebel, he hurts me and that makes Onee-chan sad."

"If he hurts you then come with me and I promise you, we'll do our best to protect you, I will do whatever it takes to protect you and your neesan." Rangiku said softly.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, pulling her blade back. Then, in a childlike manner she asked,"Pinky Promise?"

Rangiku nodded,"Pinky promise."

Akemi lowered her blade and soon stood in front of her, pinky out. As requested Rangiku interlocked pinkies with Akemi.

"I promise to do whatever it takes to protect you from Aizen." Rangiku said.

Akemi smiled at Rangiku only for her eyes to widen as a cero hit her back and she fell to the ground limp.

 **Akemi's POV**

When I awoke I looked around and I felt fear grip my soul as Ichigo was trapped behind a barrier and in front of her was Aizen.

"Now, I understand your mental state is not in good shape, so I will ease punishment this time." He informed, but Akemi noticed a look in his eyes, he was concerned, by her defection. He was scared of them. Then Akemi remembered the Shinigami woman's promise and determination filled her.

 _'Kagami-chan, Reina-chan, will you offer me your aid?'_ She asked her spirits as pain drove her from her body and into her inner world.

 ** _'We will Akemi-chan/sama'_** Two voices replied.

 **Some time later**

 **Ichigo's POV**

I growled at Aizen as I sat in the designated chair for me and Akemi. While Akemi seemed fine now, I could never forget Akemi writhing in pure agony the shrieks belonging to a Hollow, the only thing escaping her throat. It grated on me and Shiro, our instincts telling us both to protect her but another part of our instincts recognized the power Aizen held, that small part of me that we both hate, the part that held back our instinct to protect. Noticing Aizen was getting ready to speak, I took a sip of the offered tea.

"There are 3 intruders trying to break in. Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Tatsuki Kurosaki." Aizen explained. I was one of the few who noticed Grimmjow's eyes widen slightly.

This brought comments from the other Espada, however the interest in the pink haired Szayel Aporro Granz cause me to shudder, remembering his annual study sessions of Akemi and me.

"Don't underestimate them, Quincy are resourceful creatures, they evolved from normal humans to destroy our kind. According to Grimmjow the Shinigami has a interesting power that caused him problems, and the final one, he is similar to us, who are we to say he can't absorb Hollow souls." I stated.

"Very right Ichigo-chan." Aizen went on to explain that a group of four including the three went up against the Gotei 13, that prompted the question of the fourth member. Aizen then informed us all that the woman Ulquiorra captured is the fourth member.

Grimmjow, in a hurry to fight, stood and readied to leave, but was soon back in his seat when Aizen informed us he wasn't done speaking. He explained that we needn't worry nor be hasty to fight. We were requested to go to our quarters and wait it out, act as normal.

It wasn't long before we were allowed to leave, however Akemi stood and bowed to Aizen,"Aizen-sama, may Onee-sama and I go to the menos forest, I wish to feed." Akemi requested.

Aizen seemed to pause,"Why?"

"I wish to patrol the menos forest and learn the situation down there and possibly spread the word while feeding." She explained.

"Very well you both may go." He said putting his warm and benevolent smile on his face.

With that we left and as we exited Las Noches I watched as Akemi formed a Garganta to the Menos Forest.

 **Later**

We'd gone and fed on a few Gillians and informed the Adjuchas of intruders, Akemi led me to a rarely ventured part of Menos Forest.

"He's around here somewhere." Akemi stated to herself.

"Who?" I asked.

"A Shinigami who has been trapped here. I met him when we used to play here. When we were separated, back then." Akemi said.

I remembered the time in question. When we first awoke, among Hollows at the young age of 6 we immediately began to fight our way up as Hollows and one day when we were 9, we were separated and I ate my way to find her, however when I did find her she was safe and held a hollow mask that obviously wasn't hers.

"He gave you that mask?" I asked.

"Yes, he gave it to me. I am thankful for its presence when I needed it." She said and I couldn't help but thank the heavens she had the mask when the incident she mentioned happened.

"So why are we here?" I asked when I calmed once more.

"He is here as a Shinigami, Shinigami are coming to save Inoue-san. This is a chance to save him from eventual death by hollow and this will allow us to rebel." Akemi informed.

"Rebel?!" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, Onee-chan. I will no longer work under someone who causes us to fear him when he himself fears us. We are horses who will not carry a King who fears our strength. We evolve and adapt to become more powerful than our enemies. Besides, we have someone waiting for us among the Shinigami. She promised." Akemi said determination brimming in her eyes.

 ** _'Heh, looks like she's quoting me Queen.'_ **Shiro informed.

"Let's do this!" I nodded.

* * *

 **And here's the end, so I won't waste any more of your time with these author's notes besides the questions I mentioned earlier.**

 **Firstly, Who should get Ichigo in the end Byakuya or Renji**

 **Secondly, who should Akemi be paired with? The two left in the options were Uryu and Toshiro, I'll set up some stuff, but I'll wait for you guys' thoughts, maybe you can suggest some ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **P. S. Don't worry about Chad or Tatsuki, I have plans for pairings with them.**

 **~Nox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, welcome back for chapter 3, anyway nothing much in the way of things note in this chapter, except for one thing.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **PJandLGequalsLove -** _Awesome story and ichigo should get with byakuya and akemi should get with toshiro_

 **Thanks.**

 **Unless anyone has anything to say to the contrary, this will be what happens FemIchigo/Byakuya and Akemi/Toshiro. That is all for this author's note, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Third Person POV**

A Shinigami wearing a shihakusho in ragged condition, a fur coat of hollow masks, and a gazelle-like hollow mask paused in making his way towards the Shinigami reiatsus he'd sensed when he heard a voice yell,"Shinigami-san! Shinigami-san! Imouto and I are here to talk! We wanna make a deal!"

I paused and noticed two figures standing near the graves of my friends. The first figure had dual colored hair, hazel eyes, and wore the clothes of an Arrancar, while the second was slightly familiar with white hair and emerald eyes, she wore a similar outfit and both had zanpakuto. However it was their reiatsu signatures that warned him of what they were. Koware Reita, the souls who were neither masked warriors nor were they hollows with masks torn away, instead, they were beings who mixed Shinigami and Hollow on a genetic level. He however recognized one as the little girl he'd saved many years ago.

"What do you want?" He asked revealing himself.

"Kano-san, I wish to return the favor I owe you and do you a favor in turn." Akemi informed.

"What?" Ashido Kano asked confused.

"The Shinigami that appeared, they are here to rescue someone, if you meet up with them, then we will keep you alive until you are able to leave and then, you can tell the family of your comrades what happened, so they may know that their family member died with honor befitting a warrior." Akemi explained.

Ashido paused and nodded,"You're right."

"Now, one of the Shinigami is that way. We'll follow from a distance so as to keep her calm, but when they leave the forest we must make a show of fighting them play along. Akemi, hide your shinigami reiatsu." Ichigo ordered and Ashido felt a change in their reiatsu where they felt exactly like hollows until he noticed that when he concentrated on them specifically he could feel a smidgen of the shinigami power within.

So soon they found themselves moving out as Ashido made his way with the sisters shadowing him. It turned out they moved at the right time as Ashido arrived to save the Shinigami they spoke of grabbing her out of the way of a cero. With a single slash he decimated the Gillian and began moving away. As Ashido moved the Shinigami stated she was grateful for being saved but wanted him to let go. Deciding to ignore her and explain later he continued until she tried to leave him and he effortlessly caught her once more. Deciding to explain slightly Ashido said,

"Bear with me, my hideout is not far."

Upon arriving Ashido set the Shinigami down and walked inside, the Shinigami soon following. The shinigami tried to question him and he waited for a moment as he formulated what he would say.

"My name is Ashido and this is the Menos Forest, a place far away from the rules of the Soul Society." With that said he attacked her, testing her skill.

While the two Shinigami clashed Akemi and Ichigo waited for the next stretch of their journey. So when they left, the duo followed watching their fight, Ichigo was impressed by the strength of Ashido and his will to protect the World of the Living. The peace they had wasn't there long. Akemi and Ichigo watched to make sure neither died, but they killed any additional Gillians and Hollows that made their way toward the battle.

It was actually quite interesting to watch them fight and see their abilities and skill. When they regrouped and made their way to the exit and they were ambushed, Ashido was about to sacrifice himself to protect them when Akemi yelled,"Onee-chan before we leave, lets eat this group!"

Ichigo smirked a moment later and played along,"If you can't do your job properly Adjuchas, then you don't need it!"

Ashido eyes widened in surprise and a hint of fear, upon hearing the voices, taking his Hollow Mask Shield he turned,"Run! All of you Run! Now!"

"What is it Ashido?!" Rukia asked.

"Espada Hueca, run!" He called and the group all did as he bid them. Upon breaking the surface they rejoiced but it was short lived as a Garganta formed in the air and out of it came two familiar figures, Ichigo and Akemi.

Both had Hollow reiatsu still hanging from their mouths before it disappeared into their stomachs.

"I must say, you all put quite a dent in our basic hollow army. Though, I thank you for supplying us with easy food, most Hollows tend to just attack and fight back. Especially that moron Grand Fisher, he got away last time." Ichigo said clapping.

"Onee-chan, you let him get away, you have no right to complain." Akemi reminded.

"True, so Shinigami-san, Shinigami-chan, Kurosaki-chan, Yasutora-san, and Quincy-san, we were ordered to only attack when we were confronted with you, it is bad luck you did so. If you wish we'll hold back for a four-on-two." Ichigo offered.

Both the Koware Reita duo and Ashido were impressed with the brilliant acting they'd been doing.

"I see, a handicap?" The Quincy asked.

"Well yes, after all according to Aizen-sama, you could barely defeat a Shinigami taicho and even then you lost your powers. While even if you got stronger, we are naturally higher than even the Vasto Lordes. We are Koware Reita after all." Akemi explained.

This name made Tatsuki, Rukia, and Renji shiver in fear, while Ashido semi-faked one. Uryu followed a minute later when he remembered the Quincy archives his father and grandfather had shown him, mentioned Koware Reita as the ultimate Hollow/Shinigami hybrid, a unpredictable abomination which when they didn't become mindless killers, were more dangerous then any Hollow or Shinigami could be, and they evolved to fight, those who were saved from insanity chose a cause and fought for that cause going as far as to swear themselves to the service of Quincies in exchange for help in those causes, but even their King would not dare fight one as their power fluctuated so much and they evolved in battle, the more he fought, the worse the fight would end.

"Tatsuki, you and I will fight carrot top." Renji Abarai said.

"Rukia and I will try our hand at the Imouto." Uryu commented.

"Ashido, Chad, protect the others." Tatsuki ordered.

The two nodded guarding the Hollow quartet.

"Very well, you have chosen, now Akemi, be careful." Ichigo said softly.

"I have accords to keep, do I not Onee-chan?" Akemi asked drawing her zanpakuto.

"You do." Ichigo nodded before turning to me and Renji, drawing her own zanpakuto.

"I think you've earned the right see see my Shikai now Tatsuki Kurosaki. You scared Grimmjow after all." Ichigo said,"Now, Blanket them in Darkness, Angetsu!"

As she said the release phrase shadows curled off her and coated her zanpakuto and when they receded they revealed a black blade in the form of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade.

"Tatsuki Kurosaki and Renji Abarai, meet Angetsu." Ichigo said raising her hand to her face,"Now, I'll add my mask as well."

In one swift flick of her hand in front of her face the same mask with its thin lines came into being.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Tatsuki yelled summoning her bankai.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled his zanpakuto shifting into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back.

 **"I see you are rushing in, are you truly a fukutaicho. Shinigami-san?"** Ichigo asked dodging to the side and with the telltale hum of sonido appeared behind Renji.

 **"Getsuga-"** Ichigo began.

Renji's eyes widened in shock as black reiatsu covered the orangette's zanpakuto _,'It can't be...?'_

 **"-Tensho."**

Then the energy slash blasted into Renji sending him flying.

Sonido was once more used to grab the hurtling Renji by the face and slamming him into the ground. Tatsuki seeing her friend under attack used shunpo to get behind the orange haired enemy only to be surprised by the familiar words, **"Getsuga Tensho."**

Tatsuki was blasted back by the technique, _'How can she use that technique, Zangetsu?'_

 _'I have no idea, I have no knowledge of this.' _The zanpakuto replied.

 **"Pay attention Kurosaki!"** The hybrid reprimanded as another Getsuga tensho hit Tatsuki once more.

 **"Come on, you can do better than that."** Ichigo scolded the two.

"Don't mock us! Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted angrily as he attacked.

Ichigo dodged his attack and sonidoed away, gripping her zanpakuto and stabbing it into the ground. To the duo's surprise blades made of shadows stabbed from impossible directions as they tried to skewer the two.

 **"Orodoki Kage Ha, the Surprise Shadow Blades. How did you like them?** " Ichigo asked.

"You... Why do you fight for Aizen?" Tatsuki asked panting as blood trickled from a cut on her cheek.

 **"Oh, a question? Very well, I follow Aizen because he gives me no choice in the matter.** " She explained.

"No choice?" Tatsuki asked confused.

 **"When I don't do as I'm asked he tortures Akemi. You don't understand what it's like, to see the only person you truly care for writhing around on the ground in pain while you cry and beg for their torturer to stop and to know that the more you cry and beg, the more it adds pain for that person to see you in pain. A life of emotional torment is all I have known under Aizen, but it is worse for Akemi, she has known a life of physical torment and emotional torment as she sees me crying and begging Aizen to stop hurting her. Sometimes I wish the alternative had happened to us because then we wouldn't feel that pain."** Ichigo informed and Tatsuki could feel the hybrid's reiatsu was filled with anguish.

"Please Ichigo, help us and you can avoid that torture, that pain, if not for us, for Akemi?" Tatsuki asked,"Help us beat Aizen and we can end that tyrant."

Ichigo looked into Tatsuki's eyes and sighed, **"I see, Akemi!"**

The whitette jumped back to avoid a barrage of Quincy arrows and the small Shinigami's ice stream and with a humm she was beside Ichigo.

"Hai Onee-chan?" Akemi asked.

 **"We're hel** ping them." Ichigo informed and the mask disipated as she said so.

"Hai." She agreed as she sheathed her zanpakuto and the odachi became a katana.

"We will go on to Las Noches and we'll meet you inside." Ichigo informed and with a hum they left.

 **Later**

 **Rukia's POV**

As I was running down my chosen path, I was paused by the reappearance of Ichigo and Akemi,"So, I guess we're helping you first."

"Eh? Me First, why doesn't Akemi go to one of the others?" I asked.

"Because we have lived together as our only family and more importantly the only people who care about each other since birth, us being away from each other is... Unsavory as an option." Ichigo explained.

"I understand that." I said nodding. It made sense considering the stronger eats weaker nature of hollows.

"Now, let's go." Ichigo said and we continued on.

After some time and the fighting of the others we came up to what looked like the outside,"How is there blue skies here?"

"Would you like me to explain?" I blinked when the high-pitched voice spoke.

When I turned the speaker was no longer there but at a door a few feet away. I looked to ask Ichigo and Akemi about it, but they were gone. I gripped Sode no Shirayuki, and waited.

"Come with me." The now low-voiced speaker said entering the building.

I ran at the person and as I entered the building the door closed.

"Good, I can relax now." The voice said in its low voice,"Sorry, can't stand the sunlight out there."

I looked at the being, as its hand reached up to the mask covering its strange face,"Allow me to take of my mask."

"My name is Aaroniero, Aaroniero Arruruerie, also known as Espada number 9." But instead of a mask with a broken hollow mask there was the face of Kaien Shiba with his youthful appearance, aqua green eyes, and spiky raven black hair.

"It can't be, Shiba-fukutaicho..." I said surprised.

"It's been a while, you're looking well Rukia." He jumped down to land in front of me.

"Shiba-fukutaicho?" I asked.

"Hey, what's with that look, aren't you happy to see me?" He asked.

I took a moment to remember the warmth he always gave me. It was a moment later I noticed he held a pair of wooden swords. He threw me one and I grabbed it surprised,"It's been a while, there's that puzzled expression."

While I was lost in the memories he knocked the sword from my hands.

"This has been cute to watch and all, but we're going to have to end it there. You're toying with her I sense false kindness." I swiveled around and saw Ichigo and Akemi shimmer into existence.

 _'False Kindness?'_ I asked internally.

"Oh Akemi and Ichigo, this is a long awaited meeting away from the prying eyes of Aizen." Kaien said smiling.

"What the hell are you talking about, Noveno?" Ichigo asked.

"Well didn't Aizen ever tell you who your parents were?" Kaien asked.

"What...?" Ichigo asked confusion radiating from her.

"He didn't tell you? It is my DNA that runs through your veins, I, Kaien Shiba, Shinigami and former Lieutenant of the 13th Division, am your Otousan." kaien explained.

"I... Sense no falsehood..." Akemi said quietly.

"If you're our Otousan then why have you let Aizen torture us?!" Ichigo growled in anger.

 _'They're Shiba-fukutaicho's children?'_ I asked internally,'What about Miyako-chan?'

"What could I do? I'm weaker than you." He said with a shrug.

"If that's your argument, I don't want an Otousan." Ichigo growled drawing her zanpakuto.

"Onee-chan no! He's right!" Akemi said grabbing her hand.

"Huh? Akemi, he's done and said nothing while we were tortured how is he right?" Ichigo asked.

"What could he really do, I doubt he liked what happened but Aizen-sa... San is too powerful for someone of his level. Please." Akemi pleaded.

"If you're their Otousan, what about Miyako-chan?" I asked.

"Her soul is within this body when I died, I reformed here in Hueco Mundo, but Miyako was part of the Hollow, she's part of me now. Anyway, I soon met with Aizen, to become an Espada and with my DNA and that of a Vasto Lorde Hollow named Maria Sombra, they were born, then Aizen added the DNA of another Hollow to them before shipping them off to the Menos Forest." He explained.

"Otousan, I..." Akemi began but trailed off unsure what to say.

"Akemi, Ichigo, I want to be a good Otousan to you both, but I have one favor to ask you first." Kaien said.

"What is it?" Akemi asked curious.

"You see, I became a Visored because of Rukia, so I ask you kill her like she killed me." Kaien said warmly.

My eyes widened and Akemi's narrowed,"I now sense falsehood."

It was Aaroniero's turn to become wide-eyed.

"You were speaking half-truths weren't you, Otousan? Kaien-otousan is in there but you aren't him. Aaroneirro Arruruerie, you made a mistake. Allowing Onee-chan to kill you would be much less painful, Rukia-chan. Leave." As she spoke her eyes turned crimson as the whites in her eyes bled into black and a zanpakuto formed in her hands, even though her zanpakuto was sheathed at her side.

"What? I can't leave you here to fight him!" I shouted.

"Leave, now." She ordered in a double layer voice.

"Shinigami, we're going on ahead." Ichigo said lifting me up by my shihakusho and walking us out the door.

"What was that? I thought you didn't want to be away from Akemi. What if something happened to her?" I asked.

"Shinigami, you saw that blade, correct?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. What is with that?" I asked.

"That is the key to the full strength of her Hollow powers. Just like how Bankai is the full power of a Shinigami." She informed.

"She'll catch up. Let's go." Ichigo said offhandedly and began to walk away as I felt Akemi's reiatsu surge with hollow power.

* * *

 **So, anyone see that coming from the Aaroniero bit?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here's chapter 4, almost out of the Hueco Mundo arc. Anyway, here's some more for you all.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Third Person POV**

"Rukia, Akemi and I will be checking on the others as soon as she gets back. I'll warn you now, be careful, the other Espada have their ways of causing problems. We'll speak about what was said later with only those that you, me, and Akemi can mutually decide need to know. Got it?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded,"That is understandable."

"Good, we're off." Ichigo said as Akemi appeared with a the telltale hum of Sonido.

 **Uryu's POV**

I had arrived back at Szayelaporro's battle arena when the sound of two people clapping alerted us and the Espada to their audience. The group looked to see Ichigo and Akemi standing there, smiling.

"Well, that sure was an amusing battle and attempted escape. I guess we should thank you for keeping Szayelaporro busy, he didn't notice us entering." Ichigo said.

"I could've made us go unnoticed anyway, but that would require some help from my zanpakuto." Akemi added.

"However, it seems you two are in quite the pickle," Ichigo informed.

"Granz-san can just heal himself from damage you do," Akemi said picking up where Ichigo left off.

"But, you two are quite restricted," Ichigo noted.

"And even if you did get out of his seal on your powers, he is not a power based fighter, he is dangerous due to his abilities." Akemi finished.

"Now, I suggest you both find something else to do, take your Hollow friends with you, unless you want to see us in action." Ichigo taunted.

"My dear Ichigo-sama, whatever do you mean?" Szayelaporro asked,"It almost seems as if you were going to fight me."

"Oh, _we_ won't fight you." Ichigo said emphasizing the we,"We're going to kill you and hopefully during this little invasion we can kill Yammy, Nnoitora, and Zommari as well."

"What?! You dare betray Aizen-sama?!" Szayelaporro gasped in shock.

"Oh, cut the bullshit Granz, you know I hate Aizen. Now, I understand you want to study something." Ichigo said drawing her zanpakuto.

This zanpakuto took the form of a simple katana with a rectangular tusba and black wrapping around the hilt

"Blanket them in Darkness, Angetsu!" With those words the zanpakuto changed into the shikai she'd used earlier against Renji and Tatsuki.

"Captivate them, Kagamihime!" Akemi shouted as her katana with a diamond shaped tsuba, white wrapping, ending with two elegant sapphire colored tassels was replaced by the odachi with the circular tsuba, gray wrappings, and the silver ribbon ending in a small mirror.

"Now, Gillian Mask!" Ichigo ordered a mask looking like a menacing skull with two thin lines on either side only stopping on the teeth to pick back up after formed turning her eyes a golden color and the whites turned black to complete the look.

Akemi nodded and upon the order a mask appeared on her as well. This mask was a smooth face-like one with red eyeliner to make the crimson on black behind it more prominent.

The Espada seemed to be debating something before drawing his zanpakuto.

"Tsk, tsk, naughty boy pulling your sword out like that, in public as well. You'll have to be _punished_." Ichigo said.

The Espada paused looking at Ichigo baffled. Before he could fully take in the information and make a decision the two hybrids were now pressing themselves against each other with one pair of hands clasped and the other, both with index fingers pointed at the Espada, were pressed together as a black and white cero about the size of a basketball formed at the end of the joined index fingers.

"Geminis Cero!" The two yelled in unison and the cero raced at the pink haired arrancar before he was hit with the full force and along with him, the fraccion were also caught in the blast and were incinerated.

When the blast died down, Szayelaporro looked like he was barely standing using his zanpakuto as a cane. He stared at the two dumbfounded.

"What... Was that...?" He panted.

"That was Geminis Cero, you see Granz, as twin Koware Reita we were born with our souls linked. This gives us one or two abilities that only work when we work together. Geminis Cero, is one such technique, however we need to do certain things, such as release a zanpakuto to use it of course." Ichigo informed.

"Any last words before we finish this Granz-san?" Akemi asked.

"Yes, fuck you." He yelled stabbing his blade into her chest.

She looked at Ichigo and to the Espada's and my own surprise shrugged,"Cero."

With a casual flick of her hand a cero was formed and she shot it straight into Szayel's head. His body slumped and Akemi calmly took the sword from her chest, then removed the sheath from the dead arrancar and sheathed it, holding the weapon while she sheathed her own blade.

"You want to Onee-chan?" Akemi asked.

"No, go ahead." Ichigo said and Akemi nodded before taking the sheathed blade and swallowing it. Upon finishing doing so, her reiatsu spiked before going back down.

"Now, I think it's time we met with Tatsuki. I can Nnoitora near him, and one other Arrancar, this reiatsu is the child's, but different, its familiar." Ichigo said and without a word to me or Renji disappeared in a burst of the Shinigami flash step.

 **Later**

 **Third Person POV**

Ichigo growled, she and Akemi had watched the battle and were impressed by the power Nelliel had even though she hadn't used her power in years, even her Cero Doble was at a decent level of power, however seeing she had everything in hand they left and after some battle, Nelliel and Ichigo being beat up but all seemed to change when the Shinigami Captain arrived. Ichigo, who had been about to rush forward with Akemi following behind, held back.

"Shinigami. Akemi, let's go. We cannot fight a taicho." Ichigo said and the two stealthily flash stepped off.

While moving they noticed Grimmjow and with a look from Akemi, Ichigo sighed and stopped to bring him along.

"So, you lost huh? Going to learn from this one?" Ichigo asked the defeated Espada.

"Shut up. I will become king." Grimmjow growled.

"What if we offered you just that?" Akemi asked.

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked as they stopped in one of the halls of Las Noches.

"We're revolting, but we'll still need someone to rule. So we can make you one of the Rulers of Hueco Mundo." Ichigo answered.

"One?" Grimmjow asked curious.

"Well, we'll need someone to do the fighting to deal with other hollows, but we'll also need someone to just keep this place in good condition, this would allow you to lead Hollows and only within these walls will you follow any rules besides yours or ours." Ichigo informed.

"Your rules?" He asked.

"Yes, no eating human souls, and no killing shinigami unless they attack you first, and lastly we are stronger than you, so because of this, we will ask favors. The only thing you get out of doing them is favors in return." Akemi explained.

Grimmjow seemed to think this over.

 _'I become King and all I have to do is respect a person's home, and three simple conditions. Besides these two aren't ones to just ask for help, especially the strawberry. Besides, they won't stay here if what happened in the World of the Living is to be believed.'_ Grimmjow reasoned.

"Fine," He said,"I agree to your terms."

"Then rest up. We're off to find Ulquiorra." Ichigo said leaving him to rest and heal.

With that the two began their walk through the halls of Las Noches. It wasn't long before they found Ulquiorra, or more accurately, he found them.

"So, you've finally snapped, going against Aizen-sama, is not a smart move." Ulquiorra said blankly.

"Ulquiorra, you plan to do something about it?" Ichigo asked,"because last I checked,"

Ichigo drew her zanpakuto releasing it once more,"We're the two strongest of us all."

"We'll see." He said.

With that Ichigo rushed forward and the two clashed both using only one hand while swinging their blades. With each clash sparks rained down and Akemi stood back watching in case any Shinigami appeared.

"We are getting nowhere like this." Ulquiorra said as they met in another clash both using both hands to press against each other.

"Getsuga-" Ichigo growled black reiatsu gathering on her blade,"Tensho!"

as Ulquiorra tried to stop the powerful moon fang from getting passed his defense Ichigo quickly formed her hollow mask and pointing her palm at Ulquiorra as yellow lightning was generated above it,

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado #63 Raikoho!"

Just as Ichigo finished Ulquiorra had regained focus but only just in time for the attack to explode around him and blast him back.

"I know that didn't kill you and we both know you won't do much more without releasing, but your resurreccion alone won't do you much good by itself. You know of what I speak." Ichigo said.

"I see, you know about my second resurreccion?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Aizen told us of course. He knew the whole time." Ichigo said.

"So my plan was ultimately futile." Ulquiorra said and held out his blade, "Segunda Etapa."

This released a black and green burst of spiritual energy, which fell around Ulquiorra as green rain. When his transformation finished he had large, black bat wings on his back, his hair grew longer and wilder and his robes disappeared to reveal a slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole (which had become larger) appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist became covered in something similar to black fur, which covered his arms and legs. His fingers grew claw-like extensions, and his feet resembled talons. The irises of his eyes turned yellow, and the sclera became green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increased in size and turned black. Ulquiorra's mask was completely gone. He had two large bat ears, and the #4 Espada tattoo was no longer visible on his chest, where it had been.

"Yes, now." Ichigo said and with a single movement her the lines on the sides became thicker and her eyes gained a new, insane glint.

"Now, to kill you." Ulquiorra said and rushed forward.

Ichigo raised her arm forward and outstretched, using her free hand to grip her firing arm for extra support, with the palm facing flat toward Ulquiorra, and fired a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy, which upon impact created an enormous explosion.

 **"Hado #88 Hiryuu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"** Ichigo yelled.

Surprise filled Ulquiorra as the blast overtook him. Ichigo seeing the chance used sonido to appear in front of the regenerating Ulquiorra and before he could fully heal she stabbed him through the chest, before he could react she jumped back and waited for him to heal once more.

Ulquiorra stood however he was surprised when Ichigo took her zanpakuto and began to spin with it making a circle as black reiatsu gather at its edge becoming stronger and stronger as she continued.

Seeing danger to himself he began forming a black and green cero,"Cero Oscuras."

Akemi shook her head and jumped in the way opening her mouth and once again Ulquiorra was surprised and Akemi released a green and white cero back at Ulquiorra and he was once more blasted.

 **"Getsuga Kage!"** Ichigo yelled when Akemi moved out of the way.

With a single slash Ulquiorra was bisected vertically.

After checking that he was dead, they took a moment to discuss what to do next and reached a logical conclusion. Seeing as they had defeated Ulquiorra, they decided there wasn't much more they could do, even if Yammy was still around, they would leave him to be fought by the soul reapers while they rested. This decision was only augmented by the slight grey tint Akemi was taking and Ichigo, who was more pale than she normally was, thought they could use some rest, at the rate they were going they would need another release to keep fighting and would be useless against stronger opponents, even if they were needed.

So they made their way towards Rukia's reiatsu in the hopes that she would be a trustworthy source of information to verify their words.

* * *

 **I know the Ulquiorra fight might seem rushed, but I had it all done and the whole thing totaled something like 4,000 something words, but then it didn't save, so I did my best to put some of it back.**


End file.
